Antes de un beso
by Haibara Kagamine
Summary: Todo comienza con Conan y Ai en medio de un apasionado beso,..pero, ¿Como sucedió todo?
1. Chapter 1

Aquí va mi primer fiction Conan x Ai. Espero les guste, Detective Conan no me pertenece, le pertenece a  
>Gosho Aoyama<br>ANTES DE UN BESO.  
>CAPITULO 1<p>

* * *

><p>Conan y Ai estaban muy cerca, demasiado si se puede ser sincero, ninguno tenía control de sus acciones, sabían que hacían, el no tener control no significaba no estar conscientes de sus acciones, Conan y Ai estaban haciendo algo que jamás creerían que harían juntos, les gustaba mucho. Oh, no saben de qué hablo, les diré, pues Conan y Ai estaban atrapados en un apasionado, dulce y amoroso…BESO.<p>

Todo comienza 2 meses antes:  
>Mitsuhiko, Ayumi y Genta caminan delante felices hablando de otro episodio de YAIBA el enmascarado. Conan y Ai están detrás oyendo lo que dicen los niños, o por lo menos Conan lo hace, Ai solo mira el piso, no pensando en terminar la droga, tampoco piensa en su fallecida familia, mucho menos en la organización, Ai está pensando en nada más y nada menos que en su salvador, el chico perfecto, el que todos aman. Perdón, ¿No saben de quien hablo?, vale les diré, Ai está pensando en Con-, quiero decir Shinichi Kudo, el chico que robo su corazón, el chico que amaba.<p>

Se le veía triste, pero de hecho estaba contenta en su interior, pues pasaba un recuerdo de algo que descubrió la noche anterior.

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

_Se ve a Ai con su bata de laboratorio, en su computadora, pensando en que podía hacer con Shinichi, si volvía a la normalidad, no volvería a verla o cuidarla, y eso la colocaba muy triste, mientras colocaba a analizar algunas cosas, fue arriba para buscar algo de café, al volver, se encontró con algo que era impactador, el análisis decía que…_

**_-FIN DE FLASHBACK-_**

-Oye, Haibara…Haibara, ¿Me escuchas?  
>Al momento de recordar de recordar esa parte, Conan empezó a sacudirla<br>-Que quieres –dijo fríamente  
>-Pues que más, ya llegamos a la escuela y tu andas con una cara, ya me tenías preocupado.<br>-Entonces no te preocupes, lo que me pase a mí no es algo que te incumba.  
>-Claro que me incumbe, si te pasa algo malo no me lo perdonare nunca.<br>-Por…  
>-Porque 1ro, necesito que termines la droga…<br>-Sabia que solo era por es-  
>-Déjame terminar, dije "1ro", ahora, 2do, dije que te protegería sin importar qué, ya sea antes o después de que la organización caiga.<br>Después de que Conan dijera eso se muestra un pequeño sonrojo en la cara de Ai, pero Conan no alcanza a verlo…  
>Al entrar a la escuela Ai sigue pensando en el recuerdo, sin percatarse de que Conan no dejaba de verle...<br>-"que rara se ve Ai, debe de haber pasado la noche solo para terminar la droga, si tan solo pudiera decirle que pare de trabajar, que yo la amo y quiero que seamos novios así como estamos, pero a este punto ya debe estar terminando la cura, y no puedo decirle que no vale la pena después de tanto que se esforzó..."  
>Al comienzo de las clases, una "AGRADABLE" sorpresa llegó...<br>FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les dejo el capítulo 2. Espero les guste, Detective Conan no me Pertenece, le Pertenece a  
>Gosho Aoyama<br>ANTES DE UN BESO.  
>CAPITULO 2<p>

Habían avisado que kobayashi-sensei había tenido un accidente, no era muy grave, pero tardaría un poco en recuperarse, mientras, iban a tener una maestra sustituta hasta que la sensei mejorara...  
>-bien chicos...la suplente de kobayashi-sensei sera...-dijo señalando la puerta.<br>-mucho gusto chicos, mi nombre es Sakura Atshushi.

Era una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello largo, ojos humildes...su cara era como de un ángel, aunque Ai le notaba un hedor especial...de hecho era parecida a...  
>-(Akemi...no, ella esta muerta, la única quien podría ser es...Vermouth)-pensó Ai muy asustada<br>mientras Conan mira a la maestra suplente muy enojado...mas bien furioso.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas y era hora del receso, todos los niños corrieron felices de su merecido receso, mientras Conan y Ai en el tejado en un intento por hablar.<p>

-Kudou...se parece a Akemi...  
>-de hecho es exactamente igual a ella...<br>-pero...no importa que sea similar...que haremos con ella, si mi hermana está muerta...la única que puede ser es Vermouth...como puede así sin más, aparecer disfrazada de Akemi, que no sabe que quiero olvidarme de ella para no sufrir tanto-al decir esas palabras sus pocos recuerdos de su hermana, haciéndole compañía llegaban e iniciaban a apoderarse de su mente, apareció una sonrisa amarga en su rostro...y de sus hermosos ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas.

Conan no podía permitir que su amada estuviera triste así que sin más, se acercó a ella y le abrazo, en un pequeño susurro en el que se notaba un poco de nerviosismo dijo  
>-Ai...- al decir esto Ai abrió los ojos en plato al oír a Conan decir su nombre, Conan hizo lo mismo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, pero aun así continuo-no te pongas triste.<br>-¿porque no debería?  
>-porque...porque...<p>

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. Chapter 3

Detective Conan no me pertenece, le pertenece a

Gosho Aoyama. Espero les guste.

ANTES DE UN BESO.

CAPITULO 3

* * *

><p>Conan estaba nervioso.<p>

-porque…ell-

La campana suena anunciando el final de ese infierno.

-(salvado por la campana)-pensó Conan aliviado.

-(¿Qué quería decir Shinichi?)

Al volver a las clases, era como el fin del mundo, volver a aprender lo que ya sabes, es simplemente aburrido.

Después de clases:

Ai se acercó a Conan y le cubrió los ojos, con una voz extraña dijo:

-¿Quién soy?

-¿Haibara…?

¿Cómo sabias?-dijo al retirar sus manos de sus ojos.

-sencillo…tu voz es irritable y fácil de reconocer…

-que idiota…

-(si, pero soy tu idiota…bueno lo sería si…)

- por cierto…hay que hablar de-

-¡AH! ¡Después, tengo cosas que hacer...!-dice mientras corre

- está bien…

-Conan llego a un parque y se sentó en una banca.

-en que estaba pensando, si le digo eso…-Conan sintió la presencia de alguien.

-¡quien está ahí!

Con Ai:

¿Que podría ser lo que iba a decir Shinichi?…en vez de andar pensando en eso...debería pensar como decirle eso a él…

* * *

><p><strong><em>-FLASHBACK-<em>**

_Después de tomar el análisis este decía que el APTX4869 no tenía cura, al intentarlo una vez más, los otros análisis decían exactamente lo mismo, solo se podían crear los antídotos temporales…tomo unas muestras que puso hacia solo unas semanas atrás, decían que el cuerpo de Shinichi solo podía aceptar 1 antídoto más, por lo tanto, solo podría volver a ser él si terminaba la cura._

**_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_**

Umm… iré a decirle eso…pero…será mañana…el profesor legara tarde, creo que daré un paseo.

* * *

><p>Con Conan:<p>

-tranquilízate, solo soy yo…-dijo una persona, con una sonrisa bastante grande-por cierto, te veías muy lindo al lado de Ai, ¿ya son novios?-Conan se sonrojo mucho al oír eso-eso no te interesa, y ahora que lo recuerdo… ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!, TE ADVERTÍ DE LAS CONSECUENCIAS Y ME IGNORASTE!

-Vamos, no es para tanto, por cierto, se me hace tarde, hablaremos mañana-al decir esto salió corriendo a toda prisa.

-¡ESPERA!...maldición…bueno que más da…Ran se quedara en casa de Sonoko toda la semana y el viejo borracho dijo que llegara tarde…no habrá si doy un paseo…

Pasaron los minutos y Conan llego a un lago en el que suele reunirse con los chicos, se acostó cerca de este, y con el transcurso del tiempo, Conan volvió a sentir una presencia.

-¡otra vez tú, que quieres!-dijo con ambos ojos cerrados.

-oh~, perdona, pero este lugar es público, yo puedo estar aquí cuando quiera-dijo una voz conocida.

-¡H-Haibara!, l-lo siento, no me había dado cuenta que eras tú.

-entonces… ¿Quién creías que era?-pregunto curiosa.

-a… no…nadie.

-como digas…Kudou…quería decirte algo…es acerca de-

De repente, se oyó un grito que hizo que el instinto detectivesco de Conan se activara y saliera corriendo hacia el lugar a toda prisa chocando con 3 personas que llegaron al lugar al oír el grito, se quedó quieto al ver eso…

-que está pasando aquí- grito Ai, quien corrió detrás de Conan al oír el grito. Y como Conan, quedo petrificada en donde estaba, había un hombre en el piso, no estaba inconsciente, de hecho, estaba muerto…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí les dejo el capitulo 4. Espero les guste, Detective Conan no me Pertenece, le Pertenece a  
>Gosho Aoyama<br>ANTES DE UN BESO.  
>CAPITULO 4<p>

* * *

><p>Conan rápidamente camino hacia el cuerpo, era más que evidente que el hombre estaba muerto, pues de su pecho salía mucha sangre, y no paraba, con cuidado de no dañar la escena, Conan se acercó y con un pañuelo, tomo algo raro, con algo de sangre, era como…<p>

-(¿goma… pero que hace esto aquí…?)  
>-¡HEY, MUCHACHO NO TE ACERQUES A- Conan!<br>-Oh es usted-Conan dijo sin parar de mirar la escena  
>-¿le conoces?-dijo Ai algo fría, pero más que fría, parecía asustada, se le veía fría por su mirada, pero el cómo temblaba decía otra cosa…<br>-si, es maestro, recién empezó a trabajar en el Instituto de Ran, se llama Hikari Tsuboi, tiene 39 años…pero a ellas no…  
>- ah, ella es mi hermana melliza, Akane Tsuboi, obviamente tiene mi misma edad, y es abogada…<br>-mucho gusto.  
>-y ella se llama Nami Watanbe, tiene 29, es la novia de Ryû, y es enfermera…<br>-(así que se llama Ryû...su corte en el cuello, es bastante profundo, aunque parece que es no fue el corte mortal, ese que está en su abdomen parece más grave…)  
>-aunque te conozca…no es excusa para estar ahí-<br>-llame a la policía, Haibara, tu ven y mira esto…

Ai se acercó para ver que tenía que mostrarle Conan, al llegar, se intereso en la cosa que tenía Conan  
>-¿se te hace esto familiar?<br>-…si, se me hace algo familiar-Ai tomo el objeto con el pañuelo- también se siente familiar…crees que sea-  
>-¡HEY CONAN, YA LLAME A LA POLICIA, LLEGARA PRONTO ASI QUE SAL DE AHÍ!<br>-ya vamos, sí, creo que es eso…  
>-deja eso y salgamos de aquí<br>-hay más de esto, tomare este pedazo, además, hay algo que quiero hacer, y necesito esto, después se lo doy a la policía…  
>-está bien…pero ya salgamos de aquí-<p>

Algo sonó fuertemente, a toda prisa, pero con cuidado de no dañar nada en la escena salió corriendo a ver que fue eso, era una persona, corría muy rápido, no se fijaba que no se percató de un pequeño agujero en el suelo, y callo  
>-¡¿Quién eres?!-grito Conan atrapando a la persona<br>-s-soy Nanami Takahara  
>-¡¿NANAMI, QUE HACES AQUÍ?!<br>-iba a casa de una amiga y veo a Ryû ahí…  
>-o tal vez ella es la asesina- dice alguien por detrás.<br>-Inspector Megure ¿cuando llego?  
>-hace unos segundos, la calle estaba cerrada, por lo que tuve que venir caminando, los demás vendrán en un segundo…mientras díganme niños que hacen aquí…estoy empezando a creer que eres tu Conan quien trae la mala suerte…<p>

Ai se empieza a reír de Conan, pero Conan solo ignoro eso.  
>-Ran está en casa de Sonoko y el tío llegara tarde (de seguro por andar bebiendo)…<br>-ya veo… ¡AH, AHÍ ESTA TAKAGI! Empecemos con esto…primero, comencemos con la interrogación…

* * *

><p>MINUTOS DESPUES:<p>

Ya se han terminado las interrogaciones y al parecer la situación es que:  
>-así que todos ustedes, iban al cine, y cuando se detuvo la victima a amarrarse los cordones, vieron que no regresaba, así que fuiste a buscarlo y le encontraste así, y después gritaste -dijo señalando a Nami-¿no es así?<br>-ah…pues sí, él estaba así tirado en el piso, y yo, no podía hacer más nada que gritar, no pude ayudarle ya que verle así…  
>-ya veo…<p>

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4.


End file.
